Vampire The Masquerade: Bloodied Leaves
by Jiro Uchiha
Summary: Framed for murder, Sasuke Uchiha has been stripped of everything. His money, his power, his status. But he knows that the murder is none other than the Hokage, Naruto Uzamaki. Weak and Blind, Sasuke wanders the lands in search of death. That is, until, a mysterious figure offers him an intriguing proposition. Contains Mass Blood and Gore, Death, and may contain Mass Sexual Content.
1. Exile

Sasuke Uchiha watched in disgust as his supposed 'rival' was crowned Hokage. He stood in the crowd, a deep scowl upon his face. At Naruto's side was his fiancée, Sakura Haruno. The large browed girl was infatuated with Sasuke, but suddenly had a change of heart. Sasuke stood, looking up at the balcony of Hokage tower as the bastard was cheered on by his peers. Sasuke turned away in disgust, not able to watch anymore. Naruto was shit compared to him. So why was Naruto up there and not him? He headed home, and sat, looking at his family portrait. His parents would be turning in their graves if they saw him like this. And his brother, he would try to comfort him. Itachi was always good at calming Sasuke down, and Sasuke missed that. He understood why Itachi massacred the clan, but didn't understand why the order was given. A civil war would not have changed a thing. It would have just thinned out the village's population. And with the idiots Sasuke grew up with, that would have been favorable. Sasuke stood, heading to the after party. Naruto wouldn't like it if he wasn't there.

Naruto Uzamaki sifted through the crowd, looking for a certain individual. He found himself unable to locate said individual. He glanced about, and his eyes locked on Sakura, who was ushering him over. Heading over to his fiancée, Naruto questioned her reasoning for calling him. She whispered two words in his ear, and they chilled him to the bone. He nodded, and set out to find Kakashi. He found the nin peeping at the woman's restroom, scolding him for his perverted behavior. After excusing himself from the main part of the party, Naruto ventured outside. He heard his mentor, Iruka, was coming. But he had yet to see him. Spotting him walking an empty street, he advanced toward his mentor. "Hey, Iruka-sensei!" He greeted cheerfully. Iruka turned and smiled. "Hey Naruto! Or should I say Hokage-sama?" He said, congratulating his former student. Naruto smiled, thanking Iruka .They chatted, while they headed to Ichiraku Ramen. After consuming large amounts of the noodled food, they head back toward the party. "So, Iruka-sensei, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked. Iruka smiled. "Of course." He said. The Hokage stopped walking, causing Iruka to stop with him. "How much do you know?" Naruto asked, shadows framing his face. Iruka paled, sweat covering his brow. "I know enough. And once I show my proof to the village elders, you're days as Hokage are over." Iruka said. Naruto scowled, hating what he had to do. "I'm sorry." He said, before setting upon Iruka. Iruka didn't have any time to think, before he felt piercing pain in his neck. He went to scream, but his throat was slit. He felt the very life running out of him. Lights faded, and his senses dimmed. He felt himself slip into the darkness, and then Iruka was no more. Naruto dropped the limp body to the ground, blood covering his face. His face fell, saddened by Iruka's death. He called upon Kakashi, needing his eye.

Kakashi of the Sharingan saw the limp body of Iruka and immediately knew what happened. He figured out Naruto's darkest secret, and had to be put down. "Kakashi, what do I do?" Naruto asked, looking to the shinobi. Kakashi shrugged. "Figure it out. I just take care of the mess." He said, his eye boring into Naruto's. The Hokage glared, but then thought of something. "Sasuke. I've always hated him. His smugness. His superiority. And I've always wanted him dead. But I couldn't kill him, that would be wrong. But what if that this crime happens to be Sasuke's fault. Then I could banish him. And whatever happens to him outside of the village isn't my problem, so no one would suspect me." Naruto brainstormed, smiling at the elaborate plot. He only needed one thing. "Kakashi, use your Amaterasu on Iruka's body." He commanded, earning him a nod from the silver haired ninja. Naruto watched with a smile on his face as the black flames consumed his former mentor's corpse. Naruto scowled. What a waste of life. But, more importantly, what a waste of blood. Once the body stopped burning, naught was left but a smoldering corpse. Naruto looked at Kakashi. "See to it that Sasuke is arrested in the morning." He commanded. Kakashi bowed deep. "Your wish is my command, My Lord." He said, disappearing into the darkness. Naruto headed back to the party, casting spells that would make all unaware of what he did while excused. Sakura handed him a glass of wine, knowing its real contents. He toasted his friends, smiling darkly. Sasuke would finally be taken care of.

Sasuke couldn't believe this was happening. Here he stood, in front of the village elders, and Naruto. He was charged with the crime of murder, the victim Iruka, Naruto's former sensei. Sasuke never spoke to the man as far as he could remember, so why would he kill him. His trial dragged on, his hope fading. The village elders came to a decision. Seeing as how traces of Amaterasu chakra were found at the scene, it could only be Sasuke. He was found guilty. Naruto nodded at the disision, ready to begin the sentencing. "For the crime of murder, I sentence you to lifelong banishment from the Leaf Village, along with stripping you of all but the clothes on your back." Naruto said, barely containing his glee. Sasuke paled, and his jaw fell slack. His supposed friend had just sentenced him without hesitation for a murder he didn't commit. The elders stood, leaving the room. Naruto walked over to Sasuke, arms folded. Sasuke scowled at him. Naruto unfolded his arms, and slammed his hand onto Sasuke's chest. Naruto was speaking in a language Sasuke didn't understand. But he understood what he was doing. Sasuke felt his chakra deplete, and then disappear completely. His Sharingan disappeared, making him blind. He couldn't sense chakra. He didn't have it, that much he knew. Naruto had truly taken everything away from him. His sight. His power. His Sharingan, something ingrained into his blood. He had taken everything, and Sasuke could do nothing about it. "I know you lost your sight, so I'll have Kakashi escort you out." He said, leaving. Sasuke's jaw fell slack. Kakashi had the Amaterasu. Naruto could command him all he wanted. He then knew that he was set up, not by a criminal, but by his closest friend and teacher. He felt helpless, and remained silent when Kakashi came to escort him from the village.

Naruto smiled, having rid himself of Sasuke. He was a King, and Sasuke was a simple usurper. He ruled two different clans of vampires, being the hybrid heir. His parents, the former leaders, had disappeared from the village, not mentioning when they shall return. The oldest vampire he knew, maybe the oldest in the shinobi world, was Hiruzen Sarutobi. The mighty Giovanni had usurped the clan, claiming territory and increasing his flow of income greatly. His necrotic power was massive, maybe greater than the greats Necromancers outside of Japan. He had killed his sire, and nearly wiped out all competition. Some called him 'The Augustus of Japan.' He had personally trained the Hokage, his mother's Tremere blood increasing his natural necrotic prowess. While he rid himself of Sasuke fro good, he couldn't help but feel something was amiss.


	2. Embrace

Sasuke wandered aimlessly, stomach empty and throat dry. His eyesight gone, he had to rely on his now acute sense of smell, and sense of touch. He felt his way around. He smelled tree bark, knowing not to walk into the trees. He walked endlessly, having no destination.

Naruto smiled. He had finally rid himself of Sasuke. Now, there was no one standing in his way. His kind could finally take over the shinobi world completely. He was at the top of the food chain, and had Japan all for himself. The age of the Vampire had begun.

Sasuke sat under a tree, hearing the flow of a river nearby. He growled through gritted teeth. How was Naruto able to rip his power out of him!? How was he able to take his Sharingan, which he was born with!? He growled again, picking up a stone he felt nearby and throwing it. He heard the distinct sound of laughter, and turned his head in the direction of the laughter. "Man, is this what the Uchiha have been reduced to?" The voice asked.

Sasuke determined that the voice must have come from a tree, because he heard it better when his head was tilted up. "Who's there?" He asked. He heard another chuckle, then the sound of feet hitting the ground. He heard a grunt, and then the figure sat down next to him. "Name's Izuna Uchiha. You know, Madara's brother?" He said. Sasuke frowned. "That's not possible. Madara and Izuna have been dead for probably around two hundred years." He said, not believing the figure. He heard another laugh. "Yeah, you are right. But here's the thing, I'm not a normal ninja, and neither is Naruto." He said. Sasuke furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?" He asked. He hadn't thought of that. If Naruto wasn't a normal ninja, then that would explain his uncanny ability to be better than Sasuke. And the ability to rip out all of his powers. The figure chuckled again.

"He's something called a Vampire. They're supernatural creatures that drink blood, have super speed and strength and are immortal. They were split into thirteen clans around five thousand years ago, maybe more. Naruto's a hybrid between the Giovanni and Tremere clans. The Giovanni are necromancers and merchants, while the Tremere are wizards from Hell. And as a hybrid, he has massive magickal power, not to mention he is a shinobi. He has more power than any Vampire I've seen. And I've seen his parents. And let me tell you, his mom is fuckin' psychotic." He said, laughing. Sasuke frowned. "You expect me to believe that Naruto is an immortal bloodsucker with massive power, and a love of money?" Sasuke asked. The figure nodded. "Yup." He said. Sasuke stood, walking off. "Fuck you. Now, if you'll fuckin excuse me, I need to find a hole to die in." He said, storming off.

The figure laughed darkly. "First, if you want a hole, I'll dig one for you. Second, why are you so keen on dying? I sensed it from miles away." He said. Sasuke stopped. "Because, what's the point? My rival is supposedly immortal, and on top of that, he's Hokage. How am I supposed to take the title from someone who can't die?" He said, feeling his temper build. The figure laughed. "You're only so immortal. Just because he has special powers doesn't mean he can regenerate his head." The figure said. Sasuke grunted. "How am I supposed to take off the head of someone faster than me?" He asked. The figure laughed. "Why, you fight fire with fire." He said. Sasuke's brow furrowed once more. "What does that mean?" He asked. The figure laughed. "Why, to kill a Vampire, why not be a Vampire?" He asked. Sasuke became uneasy. "And how would I do that?" He asked. The figure smiled. It was an eerie smile that Sasuke felt. "Simple. I Embrace you. See, over the years, the method of Embracing has changed. Now, all that has to happen is that we exchange blood. I drink yours, and you drink mine. Simple." He said. Sasuke felt his jaw go slack. "You expect me to drink your blood?" he asked, in shock. He felt a nod.

Sasuke thought of the situation. He would be immortal, but only so immortal. He would have super strength and speed. It meant he had a chance. He grunted. "Fine. As long as I get a shot at Naruto." He said, closing his eyes. He felt the figure move behind him. When had he gotten there? Was this the speed of a Vampire? He felt two sharp stab like feelings in his neck, followed by a sense of euphoria. He felt like he was floating on a cloud, and didn't notice when the fangs left his neck. He then smelt blood, and was drawn to it. Finding the figure's wrist, he latched on, drinking heartily. He drank until he felt pain in his gut, the figure had kicked him. After the final drops of blood fell down his throat, Sasuke opened his eyes. He couldn't believe it, he could see! He looked at the figure, who in fact was Izuna Uchiha. Except, he looked like a monster. His skin was gray, and had been morphed frighteningly. He looked more like a demon than a Vampire. He saw the cruel figure smile, then disappear without a trace. Sasuke looked from left to right. He had his sight back. He smiled. But then, he felt an emptiness in the pit of his stomach. He was hungry, and he wanted blood.

Naruto Uzamaki felt slightly uneasy. He felt the presence of a Tzimisce. But that would be impossible. They had to sleep with two handfuls of earth from their birthplace, or the place they were turned. And according to the head of the Tremere clan, Mito Uzamaki, the Tzimisce have yet to leave the Tzimisce Voivodate, which was primarily in Hungary, and Transylvania. Whatever it was, he couldn't worry. Right now, all that mattered was making more money. Yes, money and power. That was all he cared about.

Sasuke stalked through the Leaf village, searching for prey. He needed to feed. He felt it in his gut. He was beginning to become frenzied, and saw his prey. The young girl walked along happily, carrying a basket of different breads. The street was empty. The lights were dim. Everything was perfect. Almost too perfect. He set upon the girl, grabbing her from behind, dragging her into the shadows. He bit her throat hard, preventing her from screaming. He drank her blood, and he drank it like the sweetest wine. The metallic liquid tasted perfect to his new senses. Then, flashes appeared in his eyes. He saw the girl's memories, her dreams, her fears. And he felt her fear, but he ignored it. He saw the euphoria setting into her as it did with him. He guessed that Vampire bites give a sense of euphoria, so that feeding is neater. He felt her go limp in his arms, and he dropped her body. He closed his eyes, frown on his face. He walked over to the basket, which she had dropped. He grabbed a loaf of bread and bit of a large chunk. The bread was sweet and fluffy. Sasuke took the bread and headed back to the Uchiha District. He had another flash, this time of dirt. He needed dirt to sleep. Great. He headed back to his home, where he sulked about draining the poor girl, while he heartily devoured the bread she had with her.

Naruto looked at the body in disgust. The killer was obviously a new born Vampire. Only a neonate would have left such a mess. Or would have just hungrily drained her. He commanded Kakashi to dispose of the body. His fiancée walked up to him. "The girl was the baker's daughter. You know, we could wipe out her family and take over the bakery." She said, looking seductively into his eyes. He smiled. "No,I have a better idea. We enslave them. Cuz I don't think Vampires can bake better than humans, unless they were bakers before the Embrace." Naruto said. Upon returning to his office, he sat back. Now, they would take over the richest bakery in Japan. More money was good. A neonate killing recklessly wasn't. But, who cares? The neonate won't last long. Not in Naruto's domain.


	3. Wicked

Naruto growled at he looked down at the corpse. The corpse was the son of the local banker. The corpse was drained of blood. Again. This was the third time this week. There was a frenzied neonate running amuck, and Naruto was beginning to lose business. People were beginning to think that making deals with him was bad luck, as the three victims belonged to families he had made business deals with. And losing money was not good. He ordered Kakashi to assemble a group of ANBU and find this neonate, and get him under control. If not, they were ordered to kill the neonate, and bring Naruto the corpse. Yes, he would have his way with the corpse before he disposed of it.

Sasuke's hunger had been sated, at least for now. He stalked through the village, using daylight as cover. He wore a black cloak, similar to the one he wore when he was the Leaf's enemy. He headed to the Training Grounds, hoping for some peace. He sensed another vampire nearby, turning to the side. He saw Kakashi, along with Sai and Yamato. The three vampires moved with extreme nonchalance, scanning the village. Sasuke cursed, changing his path. He headed toward the Uchiha District, knowing he wouldn't be followed.

Kakashi scanned the village with his eye. He found nothing suspicious, and turned to his teammates. "Let's split up. I'll head this way, you guys go another way." He said. Yamato grunted. "Really? The direction of the women's bath house? Isn't that a little ridiculous? Based on the attacks, the neonate was a six foot plus male. Not a naked women in broad daylight." He said, arms folded. Kakashi smiled under his mask. "That's what the neonate would want you to think." He said, before heading off. Yamato grunted, heading east. Sai headed in the opposite direction of Kakashi, toward the Training grounds. Yamato sighed. Why would a neonate be hiding in broad daylight? He'd expect to find the neonate in a dark cave, still in shock of what he was. Not tearing people apart. Continuing his journey, he kept an eye out for anything unusual. He saw the torn police tape at the gates of the Uchiha District. He sighed, heading into the abandoned district. If anything, he'll find a scroll to read.

Sasuke hid behind his cousin Shisui's old house, sensing vampire. He cursed, hating that he was being followed. He would have to fight the vampire, and in broad daylight, off all times. He was weakened in the light, but he also suspected his opponent to be as well. Sasuke moved as fast as he could, smashing into the vampire. Seeing it was Yamato, he anticipated the Wood Style jutsu. Moving as fast as his vampiric speed allowed him, Sasuke used his signature jutsu, the Fireball Jutsu. He ran in circles around Yamato, trying to burn the ninja. He used a Wood jutsu to shield himself, but Sasuke set it on fire. Getting rid of his shield, Yamato bared his fangs. Sasuke made sure not to be seen, hiding behind a building. He had no idea what Yamato was capable of, he just knew that he couldn't let him leave this place. Yamato jumped to his feet, charging in Sasuke's direction. He encased his arms in wood, making his blows tremendously strong. He swung at the building Sasuke hid behind, causing it to crumble. Sasuke had moved, using Chidori. He smashed Yamato in the chest, making him stumble. Yamato recovered faster than Sasuke had anticipated, punching him in the stomach. The pain caused Sasuke to double over. Yamato raised his hands above his head, ready to smash Sasuke. Sasuke extended his legs, causing him to jump in the air, smashing head first into Yamato. The head butt left both vampires weakened and dazed. Sasuke recovered faster, spinning behind Yamato. He latched onto Yamato's throat, hoping to drain him dry. He felt the vampiric blood hit his tongue, and he felt adrenaline flow through his veins. He felt no pain, and bit down harder. Yamato screamed, latching onto Sasuke's hair. He tossed the neonate over his shoulder. Sasuke hit the ground, but felt no pain. The adrenaline he felt from drinking vampire blood numbed him. He jumped up, moving faster than ever, and slammed his hand through Yamato's chest. Yamato grunted in pain, and Sasuke pulled his hand out. He uppercutted the vampire, but something happened. Sasuke felt power rush through him, and bone like spikes sprouted from his hands. He pierced Yamato's face, killing him instantly. The spikes disappeared before his hand fell back to his side. Sasuke cursed, fleeing the scene.

Naruto growled, enraged. Kakashi had just brought him new of Yamato's demise. He reported that the neonate was skilled in nin jutsu, and was already skilled before the Embrace. It was stated that the neonate managed to drink his blood, increasing his power. Naruto hated that, but what was done was done. At least Yamato dying didn't cause him to lose business. What struck Naruto as odd though, was the fact that Yamato was discovered in the Uchiha district. Which, according to Yamato, was more likely than a women's bath house. Naruto growled again, angered by Kakashi's perverted personality. As punishment for his foolishness, Kakashi had to have an escort with him at all times, to prevent perverted behavior. This couldn't happen again. And the case of the neonate's identity wasn't solved. Who could it be? Someone stronger than Yamato? That was most of Naruto's inner circle of friends. It was someone else, and Naruto was determined to find out.

Hinata Hyuuga sat in a tree at the Training Grounds, watching the sunset. And as the sun set, her power rose. She watched the day end, like her life ended before it began. Being born a vampire came with a few drawbacks, like having bigger teeth and paler skin. Being naturally stronger, and not being able to keep friends. I mean, who wants to be around someone whose mouth waters when your heartbeat speeds up? She sighed, remembering her one true friend. But Sasuke Uchiha was cast out, never to return alive. If he did return, it was in a pine box. Tears pricked her eyes, but she blinked them back. She jumped down from the tree as the sun disappeared behind the trees. The moon was already in the sky. It was in the waxing Gibbous phase, the full moon arriving in three days. She sensed another vampire in the vicinity, and bared her fangs. She hissed, challenging anyone who would dare stalk her. She watched the shadows, waiting for someone to emerge. Her eyes widened, and her eyes watered when she saw Sasuke Uchiha emerge from the shadows, smirk on his face. She dropped her guard, and ran to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she hugged him tightly. She was happy to have her friend. But, she remembered that he was extremely weak, and blind when he left. How was he here? She looked up at him. "Sasuke," She said, unable to finish. He chuckled, looking down at her. "How did I not notice those fangs? Miss me?" He asked, smiling. She nodded. "Yes, but how? You were nearly dead when you left. How did you come back?" She asked. Sasuke smirked. "A friend. He told me to fight fire with fire. Took me under his wing. _Embraced_ me, if you will." He said. Hinata gasped. "Then, that means that _You're_ the neonate! Naruto's looking everywhere for you! Do you know what he'll do if he finds you?" She asked, panicked. Sasuke placed his finger over her lips, silencing her. "Shh, he won't find me. I'll make sure of it. I just wanted to see you again." He said huskily. Hinata smiled. She kissed the neonate, feeling his hands circle her waist. He spun, pushing her up against a tree. Their chest smashed together, both of them began to think that the layers of clothing were becoming a nuisance. They broke for air, both of them discarding their shirts. Sasuke smirked at Hinata "No bra? Not what I'd expect from you." He said. Hinata only grunted in response, kissing the Uchiha. She bit his lip, causing him to open his mouth. She slid her tongue in, licking the roof of his mouth. His tongue rubbed against the bottom of her's, causing her to moan. Sasuke grabbed at Hinata's pants, tearing them off. His pants were already discarded, their groins rubbing together. Both were extremely aroused. He groped her breasts, elicting more moans. Her hand moved down, gripping his hard cock. He moaned, licking her neck. She stroked him, and his hand found her core. He slid his finger into her, causing her to cry out. He slid another finger into her, pulling them out, before putting them back in. She continued to stoke him, her hand moving more franticly. He hoisted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He positioned himself at her entrance, and looked her in the eyes. "I Love You." He said, before ramming himself into her. She cried out, tears threatening to spill out. She came down, slamming her fangs into his neck. Her neck was open, and he bit back. Their blood flowed through each other's veins, filling them both with adrenaline. He thrusted harder, the adrenaline kicking in. She moaned into his neck, wrapping her legs around his waist tighter. He pushed her against the tree, their bodies intertwined in the pale moonlight. He thrusted faster, causing her grip on his neck to loosen. He slammed into her, pulling away from her neck. They panted, faces flustered, looking into each other's eyes. The sheer emotion in their eyes told many stories. He loved her, and she loved him. "I Love You Too." She said, smashing her lips into his. She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue inside. Their tongue and bodies intertwined, blood mixing about in their mouths. He thrust one last time, and felt euphoria. They say vampires are cold to the touch, but Hinata only felt the warmth of Sasuke's cum inside her. The rare warmth set off her orgasm. He pulled out, cum dripping from her wet entrance. He legs left his waist, and she stood back on the ground. They kissed, and broke for air. She turned around, placing her rear against Sasuke. He kissed her neck, and pushed his upper body into her back, causing her to bend down. He grasped her hips, and entered her from behind in one swift motion.

The two lovers laid in a sweaty heap, her head on his chest. He was resting, unaware to his surroundings. Hinata looked up at him, smiling. She placed one last kiss on his forehead, before leaving him.

When Sasuke awoke, he noticed two things. One, he felt incredibly weak, which was odd. Two, he was alone. He had no idea why Hinata left, but he was happy that he got to be with her. Smiling, he stood. He felt a familiar ache in his gut. He sighed, off to feed once more.

The members of the Leaf 13, minus Sasuke, gathered at the Hokage's office. They discussed business, and the neonate that was running amuck. No information was revealed in regards to the neonate, as no one had any. They dispersed slowly, Hinata staying behind to discuss business. "Hinata-chan, how is the ointment coming? You know a good ten percent of all of Konoha's profits come from the Hyuuga's secret ointment." He said, leaning back in her chair. Hinata smiled. "Fine. We expect to have a large supply by the week's end." She said. Naruto nodded, smiling. Sakura stood next to her fiancee, frowning. Hinata was always Naruto's favorite, and she guessed Naruto would marry her if not for the business opportunity that arose in their arranged marriage. She looked Hinata over, searching for any physical anomalies. She saw Hinata's hair move slightly, revealing two sloppy bite marks surrounded by discolored skin. The bite marks were too sloppy for any born vampires o make, and had to come from a young vampire, likely Embraced under ten years ago. Sakura resisted a smile, knowing she was about to rid herself off Hinata. Both sat back, relaxing. Naruto was about to dismiss her when Sakura spoke up. "Who's the lucky vampire?" She asked, catching their attention. Hinata tilted her head to the side. "I'm sorry?" She asked, brow furrowed. Sakura frowned. "I noticed the bite marks on your neck, surrounded by a hickey. The bite's pretty sloppy, so it must have come from a young vampire." she said, vicious smirk upon her face. Hinata paled, freezing. Naruto frowned, brow furrowing. "Hinata, you know that Embracing is forbidden without my permission, and no one in this village had been Embraced in a hundred years. That means that your lover _is_ the neonate I'm looking for. Who is he?" He asked, muscles clenched. Hinata glared at Sakura. "I have no idea what you are talking about." She said. In the blink of an eye, Naruto had Hinata hoisted up in the air, held by the throat. His fangs extended, he growled at the Hyuuga. "WHO IS HE!?" Naruto roared. Hinata said nothing. Naruto growled, pulling Hinata down. He slammed his fangs into her throat, causing her to cry out. Naruto drank her blood, it allowing Naruto to see her memories. He saw her meeting with Sasuke, their lovemaking, her leaving him alive. Naruto ripped his fangs from her throat, Sakura smiling cruelly behind him. He roared in her face. "You WHORE!" He screamed, snapping her neck. The life, or undeath, left the Hyuuga, her vampiric corpse still in Naruto's hands. He was enraged, tearing her clothing asunder. He was going to have his way with her before he disposed of her corpse.


	4. Causing Cernunnos Pain

Night had fallen, and Naruto had called a meeting of all his allies. He sat at the end of a long, rectangular table, his allies on either side. On his left were his friends, Sakura, Kiba, TenTen, Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Might Guy, Kakashi Hatake, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Sai, Shino Aburame and Chouji Akamichi. And on his left were his allies, Orochimaru, Nagato, Hidan and Kakuzu, Deidara, Kisame Hoshigaki, Konan, Gaara No Sabaku, A, Mei Terumi, Kabuto Yakushi, Zetsu, and Sasori. They sat, watching Naruto carefully. They could tell by the energy radiating from his being that he was unhappy. He allowed his eyes to scan the crowd, taking in the tension in the air. He took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. Kiba exhaled from his nose, eyes narrowed.

"Where's Hinata?" He asked, noticing the smirk that momentarily covered Sakura's face. Naruto frowned, casting his eyes on the therian. "She will not be joining us today." Sakura said, not hiding her cruel smirk. Kiba growled, and glared at the pink haired vampire. "I didn't fucking ask you, you fucking cuntrag whore bitch." He said, teeth bared at the pink haired vampire. Naruto glared at Kiba, baring his fangs. "Don't speak to my wife like that." He spat, venom lacing his acidic tone. Kiba grunted, leaning back in his chair. Orochimaru chuckled, folding his arms. "Hehe, it ssseemss that your unhappy, Naruto-kun." He said, smile upon his snake like features. Naruto looked at the snake, scowl upon his features. "You could say that. I have a bit of news I would like to share." He said, hands trembling. He was having a hard time keeping calm. Kiba scoffed. "What could you possibly have to fucking say? Hinata ain't here, so why the fuck am I? Oh wait, because you're Hokage, and I have to listen to your fucking faggotry. Please, continue telling me that you figured out Sakura is a guy after all these motherfucking years." He ranted, venom lacing his tone. Naruto exploded, casting a spell that threw Kiba into a wall, pinning him there. His eyes were icy, and held no emotion but pure rage.

"Listen the fuck up! The neonate's identity has been confirmed! You can FUCKING THANK HINATA FOR GIVING ME HIS IDENTITY WHEN I FUCKING DRAINED HER DRY!" He boomed, causing many of the people gathered to pale. Hinata was dead, and Naruto had killed her? Nagato leaned forward. "And please explain to those of us who were absent, why did you kill the Hyuuga Heiress?" He asked, blood red hair covering his left eye. Naruto frowned. Kiba gasped for air, clutching at his neck. He was still suspended in air, and was doing everything he could to get free. "Simple. The whore had an affair with the neonate. My lovely wife pointed out the wounds on her neck from a bite, and the bite indicated that the vampire was young and inexperienced. I drank her vitae, and identified the neonate." He explained, calmer.

He released Kiba, who immediately shifted. The Lycanthrope burst at the vampire, with the intent to kill on his mind. Naruto hissed loudly, spinning. He grasped Kiba by the throat, slamming him into a wall. Hard. The wall cracked, and the light of the moon peered through. He dropped the now human werewolf onto the ground, enraged once more. He stomped over to his seat at the table, and then slammed his hands into it. The force shattered the table down the middle, and he screamed out his next words. "LISTEN THE FUCK UP! THE MOTHERFUCKING NEONATE THAT WHORE BITCH WAS FUCKING WAS SASUKE UCHIHA! I WANT YOU TO FIND HIM AND KILL HIM! I WANT HIS FUCKING HEAD ON A PIKE, AND I WANT TO FEED HIS BODY TO MY GARGOYLES! I WANT HIM TORN APART SO BADLY THAT I WON'T RECOGNIZE HIM! UNDERSTAND!? THIS IS AN ORDER! IF YOU MOTHERFUCKING DISOBEY ME, I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU, AND THEN DO AS I PLEASE WITH YOUR CORPSE!" He exploded, unnerving the other beings in the room. They all gulped, fearing the Hokage's temper. They all nodded, then headed out. They knew that Sasuke Uchiha was not only alive, but causing problems. And that couldn't be allowed.

Sasuke Uchiha watched from a distance, examining the allies of the Hokage from afar. He heard Naruto command them to end him, and he grunted. Now he'd have to fight off a whole slew of enemies just to get to the Hokage, and he wasn't sure he had the skill for it. He had discovered a few new abilities, but none of them were very useful. He could make himself a foot taller or shorter, and alter his appearance. That may be useful for avoiding them, but Sasuke wasn't planning on that. He wanted to end Naruto, and would do anything. But for now, he needed to feed.

Orochimaru laughed heartily after leaving Naruto's office. The little vampire put on quite the display, but only succeeded in making Orochimaru laugh. Although, he was intrigued that Sasuke was alive, and a troublemaking neonate at that. He sat back, wondering who the raven haired boy's sire was. He shrugged it off, not caring. He called upon Kabuto, who arrived in seconds. He smiled darkly, looking at his bespectacled protégé. "Kabuto-chan, send the Sound Four after Sasuke-kun, will you?" He asked, head tilted to the side. Kabuto bowed. "Of course, Lord Orochimaru." He responded, then left to comply.

Sasuke dropped the body, grunting in anger. He had to stop killing people just to eat. But he couldn't help it, he had to. Turning around, he wiped the blood from his lips. He had slipped into the village, but had caught the attention of a few villagers. None of them recognized him, excepted his last meal, that is. The poor girl had just graduated the Academy, and was a Genin. But she had spotted him, and he couldn't risk a huge battle in public. He didn't want anyone to die who didn't have to. He leaned up against a tree, sighing. He had heard of Hinata's death, and it enraged him. Part of him wanted to walk right up to Naruto and rip his throat out. That was also the part of him who knew he didn't have the skill for it.

Jirobo grunted in the shadows. Lord Orochimaru wanted him to take on the Uchiha alone, to gauge his power. Of course, he had no choice but to comply. The ogre wished thaat the snake would have sent Kidomaru, as he couldn't stand the arachnid trash. But no, he had to send him. emerging from the shadows, Jirobo sought to end this quickly.

Jirobo took on his cursed mark level two state, not wanting to waste time. He was hungry, and wanted to finish the neonate and eat. He stomped, causing the unaware neonate to be encased in an earth prison, which would drain his chakra. Jirobo charged at the makeshift prison, fist raised. He was going to make this quick.

Sasuke cursed, surrounded by the rock structure. He knew someone was attacking, but the rock prison reduced his ability to sense which direction the attack would come from. he felt his chakra depleting. He used Chidori, punching through the rock. Jumping out of the way, he narrowly missed being decimated by Jirobo, the supposedly weakest member of the Sound Four. He grit his teeth, feeling fatigued from the rock prison. He cast his clans signature fire justu, the Fire Ball Justu. The flame seared the surrounding area, setting the forest aflame.

Jirobo cursed. He couldn't risk letting the neonate escape. He jammed his foot to the ground, causing it to crack. He reached down, putting his hand into the crack, and pulled up a chunk of the forest. He threw it in the neonates direction, hoping it would kill him.

Sasuke was in shock. The chunk of flaming forest looked like a meteor to the neonate. He had no way to dodge such a huge chunk of forest, and had to find something to do. He could only think of one thing. He bit his thumb, tasting the sweet metallic liquid. He blitazed through hand signds, smearing his blood on the ground. A puff of smoke appeared. From the top of the smoke, Sasuke emerged upon the back of a hawk, teeth bared. His cover was likely blown, as he watched the huge chunk of forest smash into the ground, shattering.

Jirobo yelled. He saw the neonate in the air, atop a hawk. "No, Please! Tell me he can fly before you send me after him!" He yelled sarcastically, refering to Orochimaru's vague details on new powers the neonate would have. He stomped once more, causing a huge wall of jagged rock to rise up. He punched the rock multiple times, causing jagged pieces to fly in Sasuke's direction. The ogre was beginning to get annoyed.

Sasuke cursed, watching the jagged rock fly at him. His hawk nosedived, causing Sasuke to clutch on to its brown feathers. The bird turned sharply, heading straight for the ogre. Sasuke jumped off the bird's back, landing soundlessly upon the heated ground. He cast multiple Chidori, charging the ogre.

Jirobo swung his mighty fist, destroingg the bird. The reactive force from Jirobo's blow combined with it's own speed resulted in a shattered skeleton. He spun, lifting his knee up to block Sasuke's Chidori. the electric technique caused minor injury to his knee, but left him open to a second Chidori to the chest. He flew back, grasping his chest. He growled, watching the Uchiha. He slammed his fists into the ground, causing huge sheets of rock to shoot up. He threw each sheet of rock at the Uchiha, and kept repeating the process.

Sasuke grunted, narrowly avoiding a massive chunk of earth. The Ogre was to physically powerful, and his ability to manipulate the eart was causing huge craters, and allowed him to block anything Sasuke threw at him. Sasuke knew his only chance was genjutsu, but his Sharingan was still missing, if only for now. He charrged the ogre, deciding to play to Jirobo's weakness, his arrogance.

Jirobo stopped when he saw the neonate charge him head on. He laughed, a gurgling sound that was closer to gravel and dirt. "HAHA! You honestly think you can beat me like that? Your even dumber than I thought! What trash!" He yelled, laughing heartily. He knew the neonate wouldn't be able to defeat him in close quarters combat.

Sasuke cast the only jutsu he thought could work. He felt the immense lightning chakra cloak his body, and he shifted his hand into the shape of a blade. This was the Third Raikage's signature, and he had learned it soon after being Embraced. He stabbed at the ogre with his hand, missing. Jirobo had side stepped him, and went to knee him in the chest. Luckily, the jutsu also acted as a shield, scorching the flesh on the ogre's knee. Sasuke retracted his pinky, knowing the jutsu only allowed for three more strikes.

Jirobo cursed, hating the scent of his flesh burning. Calling the neonate trash, he stomped the ground, causing a huge ramp of rock to arise from the ground. The ramp left Sasuke stumbling, and allowed Jirobo to charge him. He couldn't make direct contact, but Orochimaru taught him the weakness of that jutsu.

Sasuke stabilized himself, charging the ogre. He jabbed at the ogre, getting sidestepped. Retracting his ring finger, he spun and jabbed again. The ogre leaned to one side, his thick orange hair billowing in the night breeze. Sasuke retacted his middle finger, knowing he had only one more chance.

Jirobo jumped back, placing his thick hand on a tree. Picking the tree up, he swung it at the neonate like a club. Sasuke jumped over the tree, casting his fireball jutsu, setting the tree aflame. Jirobo threw the tree away, manipultaing the earth. He rose up, as the ground molded as a sort of ramp. Sasuke landed behind the ogre upon his ramp, spinning. he jabbed hard and fast, using the last blow of his jutsu.

Jirobo roared in pain, falling from the sky. He rolled slightly, landing on his feet, but he stumbled. the jutsu had pierced a small hole in his flesh, causing blood to run out. He knew the blood would attract attention, so he nneded to end this soon, or every vampire in the Leaf would be fighting for a taste of him.

Sasuke smelt the blood, trying to remain calm. But, being such a young neonate, he failed. His Tzimisce blood erupted, and he lost control of his powers. His flesh molded instantly, taking on the visage of his inner beast. His fangs increased in length and thickness, and his flesh became tighter, giving a skeletl appearance. Using his vampiric speed, he landed in front of Jirobo instantly. The ogre tried to punch him, but he grabbed his arm. using once of his clan's special forms of magick, the Tzimisce neonate altered the bone structutre of Jirobo. He caused his arms and legs to bend inhumanely, bending in ways that would cause pain to any being. he jammed his hand into the ogres chest, using a lower leveled attack that allowed him to change muscle definition. and he morphed Jirobo's heart, causing spikes to erupt from it, killing him from the inside out. The ogre fell defeated, and Sasuke retreated to the only place he knew he was safe, Itachi's Tomb.


	5. Urn

Sasuke prowled through the forest, aware of the power behind him. It was Sakon and Ukon, two members of the Sound Four who fused together. Their innate ability to alter their physical structure and break down their opponents on a cellular level through symbiotic jutsu posed no threat to Sasuke. He was getting impatient, and wanted Naruto dead, and wasn't really too keen on waiting. He clenched the blade in his hand, remembering his brother. He remembered grabbing the blade clearly.

_Flashback: Itachi's Tomb_

Sasuke entered the crypt, surveying it for any enemies. Finding it safe, he walked up the stairs to Itachi's sarcophagus. Pushing the lid back, Sasuke looked down at the decaying flesh of his brother's corpse. He hated what this village had done to him. Sasuke had learned not soon after his embrace that the Uchiha clan were Vampire Hunters, and the Senju were Vampires. He sat on the edge of the sarcophagus, legs draped over. He sighed, looking at the ornate tomb. It was fitting for Itachi, but something caught Sasuke's eye. He turned his body, looking at Itachi, and smiled. "Looks like I'm continuing the family business." He said, before jumping down. He closed the sarcophagus, and walked down the steps, to a special part of the tomb.

In a glass case stood Itachi's sword, on display. Sasuke looked at the blade, missing his own sword. Sasuke lifted his hand, and then punched through the glass. Gripping the blade, he pulled it from the shattered case. He looked at the worn blade and sheath, making sure to be careful with his brother's possession. He decided that this was the blade he would use to slay Naruto. A blade that has killed countless Vampires.

_End flashback: Return to forest_

The symbiotic brothers named Sakon and Ukon stalked through the forest, aware that Sasuke was here somewhere. Orochimaru assigned them with the task of killing the Uchiha neonate, but they sensed an ulterior motive. Orochimaru always had an ulterior motive. They came to a small field, surrounded with withering Sakura trees. The pink petals covered the ground, and the moon was waning in the sky. Vampires were weaker, as were lycanthropes. The waning moon and new moon decreased the power of lunar beings. Luckily, they were not such beings. Ukon grunted, angry that the neonate eluded them.

Sasuke watched the symbiotic ninja scour the forest for him. He hid in the shadows, blade drawn. Both brothers were fused into one body, and seemed as such, except for the fact that Ukon's head came out of Sakon's back. This gave them three sixty vision, leaving no blind spots. Sasuke watched them continue on, waiting for the one moment he could strike.

Sakon and Ukon were already tired of the bull. The neonate wasn't hiding out in the forest like Orochimaru thought. Ukon turned his head as much as possible, and Sakon mimicked the action. Ukon opened his mouth to speak, but Sasuke erupted from the shadows.

He swung the blade as hard as possible, the diagonal downward slash tearing into flesh and bone. Sakon's eyes exploded, and his head fell in half, throat spraying blood while his tongue spasmed. Ukon's head fell off, blood erupting like a geyser from his throat. The body fell to the ground, splitting into two. The split failed, and all that was left was a mangled bloody heap, organs leaking out because their bodies failed to fully reform. Sasuke frowned in a disgusted fashion, flinging the blood off of the blade before sheathing it. He headed to the village, ready to end Naruto.

Sasuke watched the Hokage as he left the Hokage Tower. He was garbed in a long black cloak, which confused Sasuke. He watched the Hokage walk through the deserted streets, humans in fear of what prowled through the night. He walked to a temple in a dark corner of the village, looking both ways, as if worried that he was being followed. He walked into the temple, which was unguarded. Sasuke leaned against the entrance, looking in. He watched Naruto kneel before a huge, ornate urn. The urn was covered in ancient materials, and patterns that Sasuke couldn't identify. The urn was propped up upon an elegant pedestal, and the whole unusual ornate setup made Sasuke wonder why he never heard of this temple.

He watch Naruto pray to the urn, seemingly worshiping it. He wondered what was in the urn, and why Naruto held it in such high regard. He stood, discarding his black cloak. He pointed to a corner in the temple, then made a motion that seemingly called something, or someone to him. A ninja came from the shadows, holding a fear stricken girl in his arms. He passed the girl to Naruto, then left after bowing. Sasuke wondered what Naruto would do with the girl. Naruto drew a thick, battle worn kunai from his coat, spinning the girl in his grasp. He changed the grip on the kunai, and brought the blade across the girl's throat. Blood sprayed in brutal fashions, coating Naruto, the girl, and the temple in sweet, metallic liquid. The girl's bloody body fell to the ground, life splattered across the temple. Naruto tore at her clothes off, removing his as well. Sasuke turned away, unable to watch the Hybrid vampire's Giovanni habits.

Sasuke had hid, waiting for the Uzamaki to emerge. When he did, he was covered in blood, more than he thought was in the girl he killed. Watching the Uzamaki leave, Sasuke creeped into the temple. The body was aflame, and the urn was covered in blood. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's black cloak, and wrapped the urn in it, escaping. He had stolen the urn, and didn't know what importance this urn held to the Vampires, but he didn't care. He headed to Itachi's tomb, to hide the urn.

Naruto sighed, happy that his ritual was a success. He watched Sakura feed, the young boy's life fading from him. An ANBU teleported in, sweat seeping his brow. Naruto raised a brow, waiting for the ANBU. "L-lord Naruto, I am here t-to report that the urn has b-been st-stolen." He said, head down. Naruto growled, jumping up. His claws tore into the soft flesh of his subordinate. The body fell to the ground, life leaking out. Sakura dropped the lifeless boy, at he husband's side. "Do you know who did this?" She asked. Naruto shook his head. He knew something. He called upon his allies, angered that his orders were ignored.

Naruto's inner circle watched the enraged Hokage stomp through the room. "YOU FUCKERS HAVE IGNORED MY FUCKING COMMANDS! I HAVE REPORTS THAT SASUKE UCHIHA IS STILL ALIVE! I'M STATIONING YOU AT DIFFERENT AREAS THAT HE MAY HIDE! YOU ARE TO KILL HIM, UNDERSTOOD!?" He boomed, glaring at the group. They all nodded, one by one. Naruto barked out orders, giving each member their station. Kakuzu, Deidara and Kidomaru were the three chosen to head to Itachi's Tomb. Little did they know, they had one hell of a fight ahead of them.

Sasuke placed the urn standing up on Itachi's decaying corpse. Naruto would likely find him, but he would be ready. He looked at the urn, and it smelled sweet. So sweet, he became hypnotized by it. He didn't notice the three foes enter the Uchiha District. But he did hear them enter the tomb. Sasuke grabbed Itachi's blade, ready.

Naruto was worried. That urn was the most valuable item the Giovanni owned. If Sasuke had the urn, they were in trouble. If anyone else had it, they wouldn't know what to do with it. Everyone was ordered to keep an eye out for the urn, along with killing Sasuke. That urn must return to his possession. If it didn't, he would be the only breathing Vampire in the Leaf.


	6. Ain't No Grave

Sasuke exploded at the intruders, using Vampiric speed to close the distance between them. Kidomaru jumped out of the way, allowing the blow to sever Kakuzu's arm. The Zombie like ninja only grunted, telling Deidara to cover him while he sowed the arm back on. The blond grunted, but complied. Sasuke swung his blade repeatedly at Kidomaru, the spider-like ninja barely avoiding anything. Deidara's hand mouth chewed on clay, morphing it into an explosive. He threw the explosive at the neonate, but Sasuke avoided it. It exploded, shaking the tomb. The distraction gave Kidomaru time to transform. His were-spider form couple with the curse mark.

Sasuke growled as he looked at the ten foot tall were-spider. He had six legs, each of which held up a huge thorax, similar to a centaur. The curse mark enhanced this form, and he had two sets of blade like arms, and his vision was enhanced, seeing as how he now had nine eyes. Sasuke exploded, but the spider was faster. He avoided the blow, swinging his claws down. Sasuke barely moved, his shirt being torn from his chest. The neonate panted, flinging the blade. The spider avoided it, but it gave Sasuke time. He cast a fire jutsu, setting the spider aflame.

The spider flailed in pain, and Deidara threw more explosives. Kakuzu had nearly finished sowing his arm back on, and Sasuke growled. An explosive went off, shaking the walls more, destroying the interior. Sasuke watched as the explosives rained down nonstop, destroying Itachi's tomb, and it's contents. Kidomaru managed to pull a kunai from his belt, throwing the flaming knife through the air. Sasuke leaned to one side, the blade whizzing past his face. The kunai embedded itself into the urn, and Kakuzu's eyes widened. Sasuke jumped back, avoiding another explosive. He gripped the kunai in his hand, ripping it from the urn. Blood leaked from the urn, coating the decaying flesh of Itachi's corpse. Sasuke flung the kunai at the flaming spider, striking one of it's eyes. Kidomaru screamed in pain, before falling victim to the blaze.

Kakuzu growled, throwing kunai before finishing up with his arm. One kunai embedded itself in the urn, on in the wall, and one in Sasuke's shoulder. The momentary flinch gave Deidara time to throw more explosives at Sasuke. The explosives struck the neonate, flinging him into a wall. Sasuke smashed against the wall with a grunt, falling to the ground smoking. Sasuke stood, and saw Kakuzu had finished sowing his arm back on. He hated the zombie like ninja at the mement, more than normal.

Sasuke delved deep within himself, calling upon powers deep within. His skin turned gray, and his hair fell out. His nose became bat like, and he sprouted two huge leathery wings. His fangs had lengthened. Sasuke had Awoke The Zulo Shape. Sasuke flew at the two Akatsuki members, spitting fireballs at his foes.

Hidan was beginning to become worried about his foul mouthed friend. The greedy zombie was his friend, regardless of how much they hated each other. He saw Kiba asleep, hating the Hokage for pitting him with the noisy fool. He abandoned his post, heading to Itachi's tomb, where Kakuzu was.

Kakuzu and Deidara were not having a good time. The enraged Tzimisce neonate exploded at incredible speeds. Kakuzu knew he was immortal, but that didn't mean he couldn't fell the immense pain the neonate would unleash upon him. He avoided the huge claws of the neonate, flinging more kunai. Yet another kunai embedded itself in the urn, and Kakuzu cursed. He was to bring the urn back in one piece, all of it's contents intact. Kakuzu became distracted, and it was his last mistake. Sasuke grabbed the zombie, tearing him asunder with his huge claws. His transformed further, claws extending. His face elongated, becoming a bat head. Sasuke had become a Chiropteran Marauder, the most power level of Vicissitude. Some joked, saying this form was more of a were-bat than a vampire. But the vampiric speed Sasuke tore Kakuzu apart with was entirely vampire. The ten foot tall Chiropteran Uchiha roared, turning to Deidara.

The blond was in shock, and bumped into Itachi's sarcophagus. He looked up, seeing the kunai embedded into the urn. He reacted on instinct, ripping the kunai out and flinging them at the Uchiha. They clanged off the skin of the Marauder. Deidara ripped his shirt off in a frenzy. He slammed one of his hand mouths against the thread on his chest. Once the thread was gone, Deidara's chest mouth would open, turning him into C4, and then he would explode, taking the Uchiha with him. But he never got the chance. Sasuke rammed his claws through the hand and chest of Deidara, hoisting him up by his chest mouth's tongue. Sasuke screeched with supersonic sounds, causing blood to leak from Deidara's shattered eardrums. His eyes exploded, and his sinus cavities bled. The explosives ninja bled out, his body unable to turn to C4.

Hidan stood in shock, seeing the destruction in the tomb. He roared, charging the Marauder, whose back was turned. He swung his Scythe, cleaving off Sasuke Uchiha's head. Sasuke's head morphed back to it's normal state, and his body tumbled away from the force. Hidan looked at the urn, whose contents had leaked out. The blood coated the rotted flesh of Itachi's decaying corpse. Hidan growled. All this for some blood? Hidan became enraged, lifting the urn and smashing it. The blood sprayed over the tomb, coating Hidan and Itachi's corpse. Hidan growled. He was going to clean himself up, then report to Naruto.

Naruto Uzamaki was so enraged, the village shook. His magick was out of control. He looked at the silver haired immortal. He had returned with the broken pieces of the urn, reporting it was destroyed in battle with Sasuke Uchiha, who had stolen it. The village's quivering let up at the mention of the neonate. "What of the Uchiha scum?" Naruto asked, directing everyone's attention to Hidan. The immortal smirked, full of himself. "I cut off the Marauder's head." He said. Naruto seemed to relax slightly. Then he remembered what Hidan said. "Marauder?" He asked. The marauder was one of the Tzimisce's most powerful abilities, and a Marauder of decent age could give the Hokage a run for all of his money. Hidan nodded. "Yep. Chiropteran Marauder. That was the form he was in when I killed him." He said. Naruto shook again.

Naruto exploded later that night. Hidan stood in front of the Hokage who panted from excessive yelling. Hidan just smirked at the Uzamaki. "Wasn't killing the Uchiha good enough?" He asked. Naruto stormed over, placing his face close to Hidan's. "**DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT WAS IN THAT URN!?"** He exploded. Hidan nodded. "Yeah. Blood. So what?" He asked. The Hokage screamed, slamming his hand through Hidan. Not into his flesh, but into his _soul._ He pulled out Hidan's immortality. The silver haired ninja began to age rapidly, slowly dying. The Hokage glared down at him, eyes seemingly on fire. "That is payback for losing five gallons of the Dark Fathers blood" He spat, venom in his tone.

Sakura Uzamaki sat glum, husband holding her. "What should we do know? The alliance depended on the urn." She said. The Giovanni were given the urn in return for an alliance and Sakura. The Tremere took such things very seriously, and the quarter Tremere child they were married to have was supposed to be bathed in the blood from the urn. It would strengthen the child, making them the most powerful vampire since the Antediluvians. But, with the blood gone, they would have to persuade the clans to keep their alliance.

The blood seeped into the flesh, causing it to reverse the decomposition process. Life was breathed back into the flesh, the organ slowly starting to work. It had begun.

Naruto stood, watching the sunrise. He had lost the urn, which contained the Dark Father's blood, obtained from a lucky Giovanni merchant who happened to run into him, and persuade the wanderer to donate the blood, likely through an exchange of some sort. The blood would make whoever drank it a second generation vampire. And the blood was soiled, scattered across Itachi Uchiha's tomb, from what Hidan told him.

The blood seeped through the chapped, decomposed lips. Down the throat, though the intestines, and into the stomach. Hair began to grow back, long and black, and the heart beat once. Then, it happened. The eyes snapped open, Sharingan green with vampiric energy, the power of all thirteen clans flowing through the veins.

Naruto sat down, sunlight touching his pale skin. He didn't what to do know, except enjoy the peace that would now follow. He didn't know how wrong he was. Oh so wrong.

(Author Note: The next scene it best if read while listening to Ain't No Grave by Johnny Cash)

A hand, baring one ring, placed itself upon the side of the Sarcophagus. Shaking of the cobwebs, the body sat up, eyes blazing with renewed life, as fangs pulsed in the mouth, hungry for blood. Naruto didn't know it, but Itachi Uchiha had arisen. There wasn't no grave that could hold him down. He looked over his tomb, and viewed his brother's severed head.

Naruto had a sense of foreboding as the sun poured sunlight into his office. Something was wrong, but he couldn't tell what.

Itachi had left his Sarcophagus, walking over to Sasuke's severed head. He dipped his fingers in Sasuke's blood, licking them. Memeroies flowed through him, filling him with Sasuke's knowledge. Naruto was a vampire. The woman he loved was killed because she loved him. He stole the urn that resurrected him. He poked his brother's forehead. "Sorry Little Brother, but there won't be a next time" He said. He exited the tomb, sunlight illuminating his skin. Itachi Uchiha bared his fangs, swearing revenge against the entire Giovanni clan.


	7. Sick 'Em

To celebrate the death of Sasuke, Naruto gave his allies a day off, after exploding over the urn's destruction. Kiba Inzuka took this as a chance to go scavenging. The wolf headed to the abandoned Uchiha Compound, searching for artifact that he could make some money off of. The wolf smiled, entering the compound, Akamaru in tow.

Itachi Uchiha sensed the therian in his vicinity, and smiled darkly. He creeped through the shadows, remaining hidden from the wolf. He watched him intently, angered hat the wolf walked through his domain, nose in the air, liked he owned it. Itachi would show him otherwise.

Kiba and Akamaru walked through the whole Compound, picking up small pieces of jewelry, nothing to big. The therian grunted, hating how the clan hid their greatest treasures. He disliked the square compound, walking through one of the back doors. He was in a training zone, surrounded by a square shaped house. Assorted weapons gleamed in the sunlight, but one in particular caught his attention. The onyx gem gleamed in the light. Kiba smiled happily, examining the blade. It had to be worth a lot of money, and the wolf laughed in glee. He would leave the compound after he found another weapon of similar value. He laughed happily, the hound yipping in excitement. The wolf turned to growl at the hound, who whimpered before sulking to the ground. Kiba smiled, loving his life.

He inhaled through his nose deeply, enjoying the fresh air and scents. He froze mid sniff, smelling something familiar. It was the scent of an Uchiha. But how? Sasuke was dead, defeated by Hidan in the tomb of…no. The therian spun, freezing once more. Itachi Uchiha stood there, smiling uncharacteristically. He growled, preparing himself for he battle against the vampire.

Akamaru growled loudly, catching the vampire's attention. Itachi locked eyes with the huge hound, entering his mind.

Within the mind of the hound, he found the dog whimpering within a cage. Itachi's cold flesh made contact with the cold steel of the mental cage, and a flood of memories hit Itachi. The Inzuka wasn't an Inzuka at all, just a lycanthrope that conveniently looked like them. Given access to the village through the Third Hokage, the wolf adopted the mannerisms of the Inzuka, including the partnering with a ninja dog. The dog was treated foully, forced into submission through the wolf's alpha male tactics. Itachi smiled kindly, placing his hand upon the cold steel once more. The cage shattered, and the hound was freed.

Not a second had passed by outside of the hound's mind. The hound's eyes shot opened, pupils small as beads. The wolf didn't move a muscle before the dog struck. Akamaru jumped up, sharp teeth tearing into the flesh of the wolf. Bone crunched, and the head of the wolf came off whole. The bloody corpse fell to the ground, not even moving. The hound swallowed the head whole, slurping an eye that hung from a string of muscle. Itachi crouched down, petting the huge beast. The dog panted happily, tail wagging. Itachi hung around, waiting for the beast to relieve itself.

Naruto sat in his chair, watching his wife tear into a corpse with her vicious appetite. A messenger came in, bowing in respect, waiting for the Hokage's permission to speak. The blonde nodded, and the messenger bowed once more. "Hokage-sama, a package has arrived for you." He stated, and Naruto raised a brow. He wasn't expecting anything. His family hadn't contact him with any news, so he doubted it was from them. It was probably an admirer sending him gifts. He nodded to the ninja, and the package was placed upon his desk. The box had a foul stench, like rotting flesh and waste, but he opened the box anyway. Cotton was over the contents of the box, concealing them from his view. Sakura had stopped to examine the box as well, as curious as her husband.

Naruto reached in, felling what appeared to be skin. He pulled the contents out with both hands, and paled. He dropped the severed head of Kiba Inzuka, covered in seemingly unholy substances. The Hokage growled, wondering who could have done this. He reached into the box, and pulled out a card. The design was of a dog sitting, tongue out. He opened the card, and read aloud. "You can only kick a dog so many times before it bites the hand that feeds. Next time, send your best." it said, written in the blood of the wolf. Naruto growled, not able to identify the writer by the handwriting. Looking down at the head of his former ally, he growled. He picked the head up, looking into the empty eyes of the wolf. He shook with rage, and the skull slowly cracked under the force of his grip. He threw the head in a can, sitting back. He went through a list of his enemies, not finding anyone that would do this. He needed to find out the identity of the wolf's killer, before any more of his allies fell.

In the darkest shadows of the Leaf, Orochimaru laughed maniacally. Seeing the wolf get what he deserved was thoroughly entertaining. He looked at the last remaining members of his Sound Five, Kimimaro and Tayuya. He would send Kimimaro after the vampire, if only to gauge his power.

The vampire pet his new dog, smiling sweetly. Blood trickled from his lips, having just fed on one of Naruto's sentries. The Hokage would have to keep an eye on his shadow, if only to make sure Itachi wasn't walking in it.

From the realm of the deceased, Sasuke held his beloved, Hinata Hyuuga, smiling down at his elder brother. Naruto would get his, even if it wasn't by his own hands. The two vampires laughed happily, heading back to the paradise that was the afterlife.

_How was this chapter?I appreciate reviews. If you don't want to review, that's fine. But remember, ifyou don't, you're just another viewing statistic._


	8. Sleep Tight

The Hokage was steaming. One of his sentries was found dead last night, blood drained. The Hokage knew that a vampire had to be the culprit, but he didn't know who. He summoned every Vampire in the village, and none of them knew about the dead sentry. He slammed his hand upon the ground, casting a spell to summon Hidan's spirit. The silver haired ninja smirked back at the Hokage. "Well, Dickhead-sama, what a fucking surprise. Fuck do you want?" He spat frowning. The Hokage scowled at the ninja. "When the urn was destroyed, where was it?" He asked. Hidan only laughed. "That thing was in pieces when I got there." He said. Naruto was unconvinced. "Where was the urn when you saw it?" He asked, hoping for a better answer. Hidan seemed to ponder it, then chuckled. "Don't know. Saw one of the pieces on the ground. Blood everywhere." He said. The Hokage was displeased. He ended the spell, returning Hidan's spirit to where it came.

Sakura Uzamaki was in a decent mood. The pestering wolf who liked to shit talk everyone was dead, his head shipped to her husband covered in fecal matter and blood. Although, his body had yet to be found, and Akamaru was missing, likely dead as well. She cared not, continuing her façade as the head doctor at Konoha General Hospital.

Itachi looked at the village he used to call home, examining it's nightly activity. There were more vampires then he remembered, likely due to the extinction of the Uchiha, himself included. The Senju and Uchiha were mortal enemies, not because they were related, no, but because they were too different. The Senju were power mongering vampires, born that way because of their mother. The Uchiha were angered when their ancestor was shafted for his younger brother, and they retaliated. From that day on, the Uchiha were great vampire slayers. And Itachi intended to finish what his ancestors started.

The little boy shook in fear, his hair matted and covered in blood. He hated the sewers, and hated the Hokage more. He was chosen to become the food of Shino Aburame, the Nosferatu of Konoha. The Nosferatu were cursed to wear their beast on the outside, due to their Antediluvian's lust for his own childe. The Nosferatu hid in sewers and other such dins, feasting upon the evil, but having children when they felt necessary. The hideous bug ninja touched the boy's shoulder, bugs scurrying from one being to the other. The boy hated bugs, and tried to scream. But the misshapen fangs of Shino Aburame came down upon his throat too fast.

Itachi heard the whimpers of a boy walking through the streets of Konoha, using his senses to locate the source. The sewers. He earth melted, through the ground and into the sewers. He sensed the weak life force of the child, heading in the direction of the energy. The child's energy decreased, and Itachi smelt blood. Someone was feeding from the boy, with no intention of stopping.

Naruto smiled, his business done for the day. Shino had his child, his wife was at work, and he was at peace. Ino Yamanaka wrapped her arms around him, breasts pressed against his back. He smiled, turning to face his mistress. The Toreador cared for Naruto, and he felt serene at the moment. Ino dropped to her knees, and Naruto laughed happily.

Shino Aburame dropped the child's corpse, heading to bed. He slept in a coffin in the sewer's and always rested after a meal. he seemed to awake in even better condition then he fell asleep in. his eyes closed, and he slipped into a sweet slumber.

Itachi arrived at the make shift home of something. The child's corpse lay on the ground, jagged wounds on his throat. Itachi dipped his fingers in the blood that spilled into the floor, licking them gently. He may not like vampires, but he make sure to study them closely. Their Dark Father, Caine the wanderer, always said to take gently from children. Memories flooded Itachi, and the boy's emotions were almost real to him. He ruffled the child's hair, poking his forehead. He walked on, finding the coffin of Shino Aburame.

Itachi was fueled with hate, seeing the slumbering Nosferatu, his hideous visage visible for all the world to see. Bug scurried left and right, numbering in the thousands. Itachi called upon the insects, setting the parasites upon the Nosferatu. The bugs swarmed him, biting into his flesh, sucking out his blood and energy. The Nosferatu awoke with a start, screaming in pain. His entire body was covered in the insects, his vitae drained from him. He flailed upon the ground, his struggle futile. Itachi chuckled. "Sleep Tight, Don't Let The Bed Bugs Bite." He said, laughing. Soon naught was left but bone, his eyes rolling from his head. Itachi had an idea, to frighten the Hokage more and more.

Naruto and his allies feasted upon a fabulous stew, given to them by a random villager. They cheered happily, while discussing the lycanthrope's death. Sakura screeched loudly, and everyone turned to her. On her spoon was an eye, human in shape and size. Everyone paled, with the exception of Orochimaru who laughed. The Hokage noticed that the snake didn't take part in the feast, and now he saw why. Orochimaru handed Naruto a card, with the scent of blood heavy on it. "I though that thisss would be besst ssaved for lasst, Hokage-ssama." Orochimaru said, bowing politely. Naruto opened the card, reading aloud. "Hokage-san, how are you? I see you still haven't solved the mystery of the wolf's murder. Well, I decided to give you a gift. I call it Nosferat-stew. How do you like it? I made sure to put the Shino eyes in their for effect." The note read, written in blood. The room lurched, vomit spraying everywhere. The snake had exited, laughing loudly.

Itachi looked down upon the village, choosing out his next victim. It was heard, Naruto having so many allies. He decided to think on it, dropping the corpse of Naruto's sentry.


	9. Destiny

Itachi walked through the village, sun shinning down upon him. He wore a large straw hat to hide his face. He spied on the Hokage's allies, discovering that each member had a ranking. Each ally was given a certain level of power to ensure their loyalty, and one group in particular stood out. The Hyuuga clan were pureblood Giovanni, as they always had been. There were two stories of the clan's origin, both pitting them against the Senju, instead of allying with them.

The first legend of the Hyuuga origins was that the elder child of the sage of the Six Paths was not an Uchiha, but a Hyuuga. And that his descendants became the Uchiha. However, that wouldn't explain how the Uchiha were human and the Hyuuga were not.

The other legends was that an Uchiha male fell in love with a Giovanni woman, their children being half vampire, fully turned through secret methods. The secret methods were also why they had the Byakugan, supposedly. Itachi personally believed this, as it made more sense to him. He sensed rebellion in the Hyuuga, and smirked.

Neji Hyuuga walked the Hyuuga Compound, frown on his face. He hated that the inbred Uzamaki was Hokage, when it should be a pureblooded vampire, or at least one that isn't inbred. Neji felt that the Tremere Giovanni hybrid was beneath him, and that it was his destiny to be beneath the Hyuuga, where he belonged. However, the Hyuuga knew his place, and in a battle, he would be devastated. He growled, searching for a way to fulfill his destiny.

Itachi watched the irritated Hyuuga in amusement. He believed it was his destiny to rule, but destiny can be altered, and Itachi was going to alter his.

Neji slammed his palm into a tree, angered. He should have known it would end up like this from the second the inbred trash had defeated him in the Chunin Exams. He heard clapping behind him, and spun, fangs bared. Itachi Uchiha stood smiling, something he never saw the elder Uchiha do. He was slightly unnerved, more by the smile than he actual being alive. He was defeated by Sasuke, the younger Uchiha at an advantage due to an illness Itachi had. Neji watched the Uchiha carefully as he walked over, examining the damage to the tree.

"You know, it's not nice to hurt nature." he said, placing his hand on the tree. The cracked bark and wood started to reform, the damage being repaired. The Sakura tree bloomed, and Itachi smiled up at it. He turned, leaning back against the tree.

"You think it is your destiny to rule? Or at least, not Naruto's destiny to rule? What makes you believe that train of thought? Was it bred into you?" Itachi asked, head tilted slightly. The black orbs of the Uchiha held no life in them, only death. Neji grit his teeth. "What right does that inbred scum have to rule that I don't?" he spat. Itachi chuckled, pushing himself off the tree. "The Hokage is not chosen by status, but by power. If not for Tobirama Senju, Madara Uchiha would have never left the village, the Uchiha clan would have never been assassinated, and I'd likely be Hokage, and if not me, my father. Just because you're a pureblooded vampire doesn't make you better than those who aren't." he said. Neji could feel his fangs pulsating against his gums.

Itachi turned his back to the Hyuuga. He started to walk away, but stopped to leave Neji parting words. "Perhaps… you should accept you're destiny as Naruto's lackey. It suits you." he said, continuing on. Naji exploded at the Uchiha, charging with vampiric speed. He swung his palm at the Uchiha, who appeared behind him. The force from his palm strike sent a shockwave across the Hyuuga compound, destroying the training area they were in. Neji was in shock at the Uchiha's ability to out speed a vampire. He spun, glaring at the Uchiha.

The Uchiha's eyes froze him in place. The Hyuuga couldn't move at all. He couldn't move his eyes, or even breath. The Uchiha inhaled deeply, then exhaled. A vicious sandstorm brewed, covering the vicinity in sand, and delivering vicious wounds to the Hyuuga. He groaned, flying back in pain. Blood leaked from many wounds.

His younger cousin, Hanabi Hyuuga, came from behind, gasping at the scene. Itachi was next to her in a second, and his eyes locked with her's. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, and her shocked expression turned into a blank one. She began to stumble away, but Itachi stopped her. "Finish him." He said forcefully, then disappeared. The young Hyuuga roared ferociously, charging her cousin. The wounded Hyuuga stood no chance, torn into shreds by the young girl. She pulled his intestines out, wrapping them about his throat. Itachi reappeared, smiling. He reached to Neji's face and pulled his eyes out.

Naruto took the small box from the ninja, smiling. It was from a jeweler, likely a pair of earrings for his wife. He sat down, Sakura behind him. He opened the box, and paled. In the box was the eyes of Neji Hyuuga, recently deceased. He heard about the ordeal. The Medical examiner, a vampire of five hundred years, said that the ordeal was confusing.

First, Neji Hyuuga was frozen with Eyes of the Serpent, a low level ability possessed by the followers of Set. Then, he was assaulted by Breath the Sandstorm, the most powerful Serpentis ability he'd seen. Sets of abilities that clans had were called Disciplines, and each vampire had at least one. Serpentis belonged to The Followers Of Set, but there were none in Konoha. This irked the Hokage, but then, he was even more perplexed by what happened to Hanabi. The young Hyuuga had fallen victim to Silence The Sane Mind, a Demention Discipline ability. The Demention Discipline belonged to the Malkavians, who were all in Asylums in Konoha. Whoever this assailant was, he was powerful.

Naruto pulled out the note, almost afraid to read it. He read aloud. "Destiny can be altered. Neji believed that he should rule, and looked what happened." He read, teeth grit. He stood, off to court. As much as the assailant harmed Neji, Hanabi finished him, and was facing murder charges, regardless of her mental state at the time.

Naruto closed his eyes, unable to watch the young girl's head roll. She had been proven guilty, the Hyuuga not caring about the attacker. She was sentenced to death, and died with tears in her eyes. She had snapped out of it, unable to remember anything. Sakura smile next to him. "I want her corpse." She said, eyeing the beheaded corpse. Naruto looked at his wife in shock. She raised a brow at him. "What? I want the body. It would please me." she said. Naruto growled, before complying.

Itachi sighed, petting Akamaru. The hound had sniffed out a camp with travelers, Ventrue with young boys. The Ventrue could only drink from one classification of being, the poor vampires forced to feed from young boys, as that was their first meal after being Embraced. Itachi looked at their corpses, commanding the horse drawn carriage to take the boys home. Blood burned, as Itachi drained them over the fire. Itachi already fed, on yet another of Naruto's sentries. The scent of blood was heavy in the air. Itachi closed his eyes, visions assaulting his mind.

Ino Yamanka stood, face covered in semen. She smirked at Naruto, who panted. "What's wrong? You never cum this much?" She said, licking semen from her fingers. Naruto only grunted.

Itachi smiled. He knew who his next victim was.

Orochimaru laughed loudly, inhaling the scent of blood. The Uchiha was stronger than he expected. This would be fun. He sent Tayuya after him, to see what he would do to a woman, as all of his victims had been male.


	10. Little Death

Itachi walked the moonlit streets of Konoha. His next victim was Ino Yamanaka, Naruto's mistress. She would be simple to take care off, the Toreador had an innate lust for sex, even if it wasn't real. She cared not for Naruto, only wanting to secure her place as Sakura's replacement if the pink haired vampire perished. Itachi watched the arrogant woman leave Hokage tower, the smell of semen and flowers pungent around her.

She walked with no concern for her surroundings, the moon lighting everything around her. She turned a corner, heading into a dark patch of the street, making her invisible to the human eye. Itachi saw her though, and reached into the darkness. From his own patch of darkness, he reached into her's and pulled her through to him. He kissed her, using The Grave's Decay path of the Mortis Discipline's Rigor Mortis to freeze her in place. She struggled, but her muscles clenched to much for her to break free. He locked eyes with her, using Incubus Passion to enhance her love of sexual pleasure and want to rule, then using Haunt The Soul to assault her mind with visions of having sex with Naruto, now her husband and allowing her to feel the power Sakura has.

It had a devastating effect, as she started screaming loudly, the maddening visions too much too handle. She imagined herself riding the Hokage, his king like cock ramming into her Queen pussy. Her heart beat at insane speeds, and she flailed around. She leaned up against the wall, bodily fluids oozing down her legs. Sentries started to file out into the streets, wondering who was scream at such a time. Itachi made sure she couldn't move, then moved to play with the sentries.

Seven sentries stood together, glancing in all directions. Itachi merely walked into their line of vision, using Rigor Mortis to freeze them in place. Ino's lusty screams filled the air, and began to irritate the vampire. He looked to the sentries, his eye locked with all seven pairs. He used Observance of the Spoken Word. He gave a simple one word command. "Disembowel." He said, and they moved slowly. He realized he wasn't specific enough, and upped the anti, so to speak. He used the upgraded form, Murmur of the False Will, rewording the command. "Disembowel yourselves." He said, watching them. They all pulled kunai from their belts, jabbing themselves in the stomach. They sliced the weapon across their flesh. Reaching into the wounds, they pulled their organs from their bodies, falling dead.

Itachi came back to Ino, who was red faced with pleasure, her pants soaked in fluids. She was orgasming wildly, hard and in multitude. This was the desired effect. She was going to cum to death. Itachi smiled, then gave a one word command with Observance of the Spoken Word. "Silence." He said, and she stopped screaming. The energy she released screaming became even more pent up, her heart beating even faster. Itachi watched closely at the scene, amused at what vampire's could do. She breathed haphazardly, the vision of ruling and riding Naruto still very vivid on her mind.

Her heart burst from her chest, and she fell dead. Itachi looked at the organ, with beat irregularly on the ground, before exploding from the force. Itachi pulled a sword from one of the dead sentries, cruel smile across his face.

Naruto sat down, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had just left the scene of a crime, seven dead sentries. The official report was a group suicide as the ninja were part of an underground cult. However, the medical examiner said it was the same creature that killed Shino. Naruto heard that he used the Dominate disciple, with was primarily used by Ventrue, none of which lived in Konoha. However, Mortis was also used, as they went through Rigor Mortis without dying first. Naruto growled, his wife rubbing his shoulders. A package was on his desk, and he went to open it. Sakura stopped him, holding his hands.

"Honey, I need to tell you something." She said, and Naruto blinked. He nodded for her to continue. "Well, you know how we've been discussing an heir?" She said, smiling. Naruto busted out in an ear to ear smile, thrilled. Sakura was pregnant! He would have an heir! His family would be pleased. He tore the box open, and his happiness disappeared. A female midsection was in the box, placed face down. The soft flesh of the rump was sticking up, a flower placed in the anus. He picked it up, the wide hips familiar. He turned it around, a note over the poor woman's vagina. He opened the note. Reading aloud. "Toreador are most peculiar, especially after leaving the office of authority. I hope you like the Ninja Wolfsbane I got you, it was the most potent scent in her shop." It read, and Naruto paled.

Ino Yamanaka's severed ass and pussy were in his hands, and his secret was out. Sakura punched him, and he grunted. The pinkette exploded, tears flowing from her eyes. "THE FIRST THING THAT HAPPENS AFTER I TELL YOU I'M PREGNANT IS THAT I FIGURE OUT YOU WERE HAVING AN _**AFFAIR WITH INO YAMANAKA OF ALL PEOPLE!**_" She boomed. "THEN YOU TELL ME THAT SHE'S DEAD, MY BEST FRIEND, AND THAT SOMEONE CUT HER UP AND MAILED YOU HER ASS AND CUNT IN THE MAIL!?" she continued to boom, Naruto allowing her to vent. This was going to be a long day.

Ino's body was found, or what was left of it that is. The medical examiner said that the killer was cruel. First, he grabbed her with the Obtenebration Disciple's most advanced attack, Walk the Abyss. Then, she was frozen with Rigor Mortis, a low level ability from the Grave's decay path of the Mortis discipline. Then, she was mentally tortured with the Demention Disciples first two abilities, Incubus Passion and Haunt the Soul. Her screams kept her from overloading, but a command from Observance of the spoken word was her downfall. She couldn't vent the pent up energy, and her heart erupted from her chest. The Examiner laughed, saying that the massive rapid orgasms gave her a extremely pleasurable death. He chuckled, saying this. "Ironic, isn't it? Seeing as how orgasm means 'Little Death.' The dismemberment was just icing on the cake.

Orochimaru was slightly unnerved at the latest development. It was frightening to think Itachi could do such things, especially sine he is a young vampire. Although, in his human life, he studied vampires intently. It didn't surprise him that he knew how to use them, it was just the way he did. Kimimaro was dispatched to challenge Itachi, Kabuto sent to watch. Tayuya would accompany Kimimaro. Orochimaru laughed at it all.

Itachi laughed heartily, indulging in spying on the Hokage. He enjoyed the way a powerful vampire ninja was beat around by his mate. He took a special interest in the Giovanni girl. Her pregnancy could work well to his advantage.


	11. Reality

_Sorry for the wait. My other fic just flowed. I'll try to update more, but I don't make promises. I apologize for making you wait.__** JIRO.**_

Itachi walked through the Forest of Death, pondering his next move. He had just ended Ino, and wanted to decide on his next victim. Sakura was out of the question, as she was pregnant. Naruto himself would cause too much ruckus, and send the village into disarray. He sighed, smelling someone coming. Three people. Two males. He inhaled deeper. Yakushi. And the scent of Anaconda was thick. Orochimaru's lackeys. Itachi turned slowly, seeing Kabuto Yakushi arrive, accompanied by Kimimaro and Tayuya. He locked eyes with the red haired kunzite, understanding in just a glance.

Kabuto smiled, adjusting his glasses. "Well well, Orochimaru-sama was right after all. The Uchiha does walk the earth. How does it feel to live again Itachi?" he asked. The vampire chuckled. "In order to understand how I feel, you'd have to die first." He said. Kabuto chuckled. "Is that a threat? That's so unlike you Itachi-kun." He said, adding the suffix to irk the Uchiha.

Itachi didn't respond to them, and he closed his eyes. Kabuto frowned. "You're not worth my time." he said, turning around. Kabuto growled. "Don't move Uchiha. You may be a vampire, but you still have a chakra network I can disrupt." he said, hands glowing blue. Itachi chuckled, continuing on his way. Kimimaro charged, blade of bone in hand.

Itachi spun, kicking the ninja in the chest, sending him flying past Kabuto, who charged him. He spun around Kabuto, grabbing him b the back of the neck, flinging him across the forest. Tayuya stood still, not about to attack the vampire. She growled at her teammates. 'Will you fucking trash stand the fuck up?" she yelled to the recovering two. Itachi frowned, dismissing them.

Itachi parried their blows with ease, his newfound power more than enough. He blocked Kimimaro's bone blade with his shin, palm striking Kabuto in the chest, sending him flying. Itachi extended his leg, kicking Kimimaro in the chest. The ninja flew back, landing on his feet. The two refused to surrender, and Tayuya refused to budge.

Itachi grew bored of their tarrying, sending the both flying with his mind. Kabuto stood, grabbing the bone blade Kimimaro used, pointing it at Tayuya's throat as he grabbed her. "Why aren't you fighting with us Tayuya-chan?" He asked, holding her close. She could feel his groin press against her rear, the hardened bulge irking her. She grunted, trying to get free.

"Because your trash, and I don't work with trash." she said, growling. Kimimaro stood to his feet, and Itachi watched intently. He held Kimimaro back, glowering at the Uchiha. "Do you care for Itachi? Does he feel the same way?" he asked darkly, grinding his hardened bulge against her soft rear. Itachi frowned. He couldn't stand the snake's protégé. He was always slimy, and used unfair tactics to win.

He held her tight with one hand, pulling out a kunai with the other. He slashed her shorts, the fabric falling off. Itachi saw the fear and worry on her face, and the silent cry for help. He didn't budge, watching as Kabuto laughed sickeningly. He grabbed her ass with one hand, kneading the soft flesh. He reached for his pants, taking hold of his rock hard cock. He chuckled, the eight inch organ emerging from his pants, pressed firmly against her ass.

"Kimimaro, kill him while we have some fun." he said, leaning back. His cock stood erect, pointing directly at Tayuya's ass. The ninja moved toward Itachi, Kabuto smiling all the while. "Let's see how you like it when I fuck her ass as you die." He said, thrusting forward. He stopped, the world warping round him. He saw his mother dead on the ground, and Kimimaro saw his family dying around him. Both were thrust into warlike illusions, allowing Tayuya time to escape.

Both battled the illusionary warriors they faced, receiving many wounds. They screamed in pain, the illusion so real. Tayuya saw a dead woman lying on the ground, the illusion weak on those it wasn't targeting. The Chimestry Discipline's most powerful ability, Mass Horror, tore them apart. Kabuto's intestines leaked out, as he fell to his knees, erect dick still out. Kimimaro collapsed in shock, throat slit. The two died a death that didn't exist, killed by illusionary warriors that seemed real.

Tayuya smiled up at Itachi, thanking him. "It's no problem. Besides, it's been years since I've seen you without pants." He said, glancing down at her exposed midsection. She blushed, turning to face him, smirk on her face. "Wanna have fun, like we used to, Grumpy-kun?" she asked, using her boyfriend's pet name. Their romance was cut short when Itachi died, leaving her alone and bitter. He laughed, slapping her ass with a smirk.

Tayuya had her hands on a tree trunk, bent over. Itachi's rock hard, twelve inch cock pounded her pussy from behind. She screamed in pleasure, loving the feel of each inch, missing the feel of a huge cock buried to the hilt inside her. He squeezed her ass, moaning as his balls slapped against the tender flesh. She missed Itachi, and was happy to be reunited with him.

He thrusted one last time, burying himself deep inside her, and came. He grunted, pulling out, Tayuya quickly spinning and dropping to her knees, cum dripping from her pussy. He licked his long, thick shaft up and down, sucking the cum from the tip. She licked his balls, his cock resting ion her face. She gave one last, slow, seductive lick before rising to her feet smiling. Cum glistened her lips, and Itachi chuckled. "Why not take a day off from killing?" she asked.

Itachi chuckled, slapping her ass. "So long as that happens again, I'm all yours." he said. She chuckled, licking her lips and kissing him.

Orochimaru seethed. Not only was his protégé and most powerful experiment dead, Tayuya had turned on him. The snake screamed, throwing his desk across the room. It crashed into the wall, shattering. The Uchiha wouldn't make a fool of him this time. He called upon his servants to clean the mess, heading back to his chambers. He called for a servant boy, by the name of Konohamaru.

The boy was a gift from the third in return for his alliance. The boy was to do everything the snake said. He laughed, glowering at the little boy. He removed his obi, the rest of his outfit falling to the ground. The boy teared up, dropping to his knees, as the ten inch cock of the snake hardened in his face. The snake laughed as the little boy slipped the thick organ into his mouth, sucking on it like his life depended on it. Because it did.

_So, what do you think? Sorry again about the lack of updates, but sometimes things roll. And you gotta roll with it. Are my stories too dark and sexual, or should they be even more so? Are such stories too extreme for someone my age? (14 and a half) __**JIRO**_


End file.
